


I'm Not Rose!

by LadyLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli/pseuds/LadyLazuli
Summary: Pearl is still being chased by some ghosts from her past. Luckily, she has the most understanding girlfriend in the world.





	I'm Not Rose!

“I’m not Rose!” Sheena shouted “I don’t know how long you’re going to keep this up”  
After saying this, she turned and walked away from the beach, probably to get on her motorcycle and go back home. Pearl tried to go after her, but only for a moment. What was she going to do if she caught up with her, anyways? She had no idea. Her eyes filled with tears, but she concentrated on sending to the temple the corrupted gem she had just captured.  
That wasn't the first time that happened. She and Sheena had a nice date on the beach, but it had all been ruined when the monster appeared. She had done the usual thing, she left Sheena to a safe place before beginning to fight with the monster. Then… that happened again. As soon as she saw her girlfriend trying to get into the fight and help her, Pearl had shouted “I’m controled this, Rose”  
Rose, Rose… That wasn't her intention, and it wasn't that she confused the ancient leader of the Crystal Gems with her new human girlfriend, but in the heat of battle, her mind sent her back to war, and this scream was something… automatic. It had happened a couple of times before, and Sheena just ignored this little mistake. But not today. Today she had crossed the line.

**************  
After a few hours, Pearl still felt terrible about herself, and she was still thinking about how to solve everything this time. “Sorry” maybe wasn't enough. It had been a mistake not to speak clearly to Sheena about Rose from the beginning, 'cause now the pink-haired human could be imagining a thousand things.  
The last sunbeam reflected in the ocean, and the sky was orange in the horizon. Pearl was on the cliff, holded on the fence they placed since Amethyst had fallen.  
Although hours had passed, Pearl couldn’t stop crying, even if it was silent and with a few tears. She had surely hurt Sheena’s feelings, and it was the only thing she had ever wanted to avoid since she’d first met her.

Pearl felt a tremor all over her body as she heard the sound of a motocycle coming up the hill. She doesn’t look back. In fact, she doesn’t move. The motocycle stopped at the lighthouse, Pearl calculated, and heard Sheena’s footsteps approaching, but she doesn’t want to look at her anyway. She supposed that her girlfriend would direct she some phrase to get her attention, or something. Instead, Sheena’s arms wrapped around Pearl’s waist, and she received a kiss on the cheek from her human. Pearl couldn’t help it, she turned and put her arms around Sheena’s neck, buried her face in the human’s neck, and her sobs intensified. “Garnet told me you were here,” Sheena said.  
“I’m sorry! I'm really sorry!” Pearl exclaimed “I…”  
“I don’t mind” interrupted Sheena “I was exaggerating”  
“You don’t get it…”  
Sheena stopped her with a small kiss on her lips. She took Pearl’s hand, and made her sit on the floor next to her. The gem leaned on the human’s shoulder, and together they saw the sunset in silence.  
“I don’t think you’re like Rose,” Pearl said, after thinking for a while.  
“Definitely not” Sheena laughts “I’ve never led a rebellion”  
“It’s not that,” Pearl whispered. “I just… You have no idea how special you are to me. Not because you look like Rose”  
“Oh, dear… You don’t have to feel guilty for missing her”  
Pearl didn’t know how to respond. Sheena hugged her and stroked the hair of the gem. She’d regenerated once since she’d started dating Sheena, and this time her hair was always messy. Amethyst had been very amused. She said it was because Pearl was a little more “rebel” since she had a punk girl as a girlfriend. Sheena, on the other hand loves this little change in Pearl. 

“Actually… I had a little chat with Garnet,” Sheena said. “I went to get you at Steven’s house, and Garnet insisted that she wanted talk to me”  
“About what?” Pearl asks  
“About you… and Rose”  
Pearl sighed, and felt herself blushing. She looked at the floor, embarrassed. “I should have told you about her” said Pearl. “I’m sorry”  
“Oh no, don’t worry, seriously” Sheena insisted. “I understand. I won't stop loving you for that"  
Pearl gave a nervous laugh.  
“What happened… Well, it’s 'cause I was a little annoyed,” said Sheena  
“Of course you were!” Pearl said.  
“But it wasn't because you called me Rose… I understand that part…“  
“So… why?”  
“I want you to let me fight at your side. More than that, I want you to train me for the fight”  
“You want… What?!” Sheena put her hand on Pearl’s cheek, making her look straight into his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to face those monsters alone” Sheena said. “If one of those corrupted gems attacks when we’re on a date, I wanna help you.”  
“No, Sheena!” Pearl exclaims “It’s too…”  
“Dangerous? I don’t care. I’m your girlfriend, and I want us to be a team, you and me. Let me be part of your world”  
Before Pearl could answer, Sheena gave her another kiss on the lips. A slow, tender kiss. “I love you,” Sheena said.  
“I love you, too” Pearl replied, with tears streaming down her cheeks “And 'bout training… Okay, but you’ll leave the difficult situations to me”  
“I don’t promise anything”  
Pearl laughts. She felt very lucky to have a girlfriend like Sheena.  
“You and I will be the best combat team this planet has ever seen” Pearl said  
“For real?” Sheena asked, smiling at her  
Pearl’s mind was filled with memories of the war, of herself fighting hand to hand with Rose Quartz. But all these dissapeared at the sight of Sheena’s green eyes, staring at her in the darkness.  
“I promise,” said Pearl, stroking Sheena’s hair.


End file.
